Le monstre du bunker - OS
by Sanako190515
Summary: Blodreina est le monstre. Et personne ne pense à Octavia.


_Alors elle sera le monstre de leurs cauchemars, celui qu'on ne pardonnera jamais, dont l'histoire sera raconté aux plus jeunes, comme un avertissement._

Elle voulait simplement se battre pour la paix et trouver sa place, se battre pour réaliser le rêve de Lincoln, et il est mort.

Il est mort et rien n'a plus jamais eu de sens.

Il n'y a même plus eu de douleur après un temps, plus de souffrance. Juste trop peu de souvenir heureux, énormement de sang et le vide dévorant de son âme.

Gagner, tuer, l'a aidé quelques fois, mais rien comme la douleur de son corps.

Alors elle a commencé à se battre en souhaitant amèrement être transpercé, découpé, brisé, un corps fracassé à l'image de son esprit. Mais malgrès le vide, et malgrès le trou dans son crâne, elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à laisser une lâme trancher sa peau, cette peau si douce, autrefois dépourvu de cicatrise, que Lincoln aimait tant.

Elle a haï Echo pour ces cicatrises hideuses, et elle s'est haï elle-même pour ne même pas préserver ça.

Elle a songé a rejoindre Jasper après ça, a attendre la fin, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Bellamy, il ne l'aurait jamais permit.

 _On s'agenouille devant la mort._

Tout ça n'a même plus vraiment d'importance.

Elle est la seule à se souvenir de la douleur, de la chute et de la fraicheur de l'eau qui a ralentit l'hémoragie. Elle est la seule qui ai regardé dans les yeux d'Echo avec sa lâme transpersant son corps, la seule qui y a survécu. La seule à se souvenir d'Illian.

Elle est la seule à se souvenir de la déflagration, de son dernier regard, de ses derniers mots pour elle, de son amour, de sa souffrance, et de la sienne après l'avoir perdu.

Ils ont tous oublié.

Bellamy a oublié qu'Echo l'a presque tué, qu'elle a souillé la dernière chose qu'elle avait.

Elle se demande si il a oublié avoir tué Lincoln.

 _Ses yeux se ferment, le soulagement envahissant tout son corps._

La suite n'est que combat, mort et vide.

 _Vide. Vide. Vide. Vide._

Jusqu'à ce que la rumeur d'un Conclave ne viennent jusqu'à ses oreilles et qu'encore elle vienne à leur secour.

Parce qu'elle est la seule qui sache se battre et qui ai été des leurs.

Elle a regardé un ami mourir pour eux, a tué Luna pour eux.

Le bunker était fermé quand elle a voulu s'y refugié avec ceux qui sont devenus les siens, mais Bellamy lui a ouvert.

Et a disparu, _l'a abandonné._

Qu'importe que Lincoln soit fière d'elle ou non, il ne reviendra jamais, alors pendant toutes ses années, à travers tout ses sacrifices, elle pensait à Bellamy.

Bellamy qui serait fier d'elle en revenant, parce qu'il revennait toujours.

Mais alors qu'en revenant il était son tout, sa raison de vivre, elle n'était rien.

Alors même qu'il n'a jamais su ce qu'elle a dû faire pour les sauver, ce qu'elle a fait pour survivre et donner l'exemple, elle est devenue un monstre à ses yeux, un ennemi.

Plus rien d'autre n'a eu d'importance que son regard déçu, son dégout et sa haine.

Là où il avait une famille et Clarke, elle n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est sa haine d'elle-même, des cicatrises toujours plus nombreuse et des torrants de sang sur les mains.

Mais Blodreina avait un peuple a guider, des vies a sauver et une promesse a tenir.

 _Je vous sortirez d'ici, c'est promis._

Quand ils ont été incapable de faire le bon choix, celui de sortir, de se battre et de vivre, elle a choisi pour eux.

Elle a mangé ses frères et ses soeurs pour les sauver, les a forcé a manger les leurs pour avoir des gens a faire sortir de ce bunker.

Elle les a regardé se battre pour déterminé qui serait le repas du lendemain.

Elle a perdu les fragments de son âme et son humanité, elle est devenue le pire des monstres pour les sauver, et rien ne la fera rester dans ce lieu maudit où elle a tout perdu.

Comme le feu en elle autrefois, celui qu'elle a allumé a tout détruit autour d'elle, et alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir compter sur son peuple pour la suivre au bout du monde gagner leur liberté, eux aussi on fuit.

 _Bellamy la veut morte, le peu qu'il reste de son peuple ne veut plus d'elle, et Indra doit sauver sa fille. Madi sera le nouveau Commandant, directement sous les ordres de Clarke._

 _Il ne lui reste rien et plus personne n'a besoin d'elle, ni même de ses compètences en combat._

 _La première balle transperce son abdomen et les prochaines sont si nombreuses qu'elle n'arrive pas à les compter._

 _Elle espère que la famille de Bellamy va bien, et que Clarke trouvera un de ses plans miraculeux pour sauver tout le monde, parce que même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, eux ont eu le droit au pardon._


End file.
